


Kiss Me on the Mouth (And Set Me Free)

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pride month 2017, Strangers to Lovers, drag queen! Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt #7- UndergroundDan finally manages to get an invitation to The Underground, an extremely exclusive club. While there, he is mesmerized by Luna, a captivating drag queen that looks a lot like the gorgeous stranger he met earlier that night





	Kiss Me on the Mouth (And Set Me Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from BITE by Troye Sivan  
> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful
> 
> Happy Pride everyone!

The Underground was the most exclusive club in the city. It was located under the busiest part of the city, only accessible by a series of hidden tunnels. Dan had only heard about it in hushed whispers, only dreamed of ever seeing it in person. Until now. You could only get into The Underground by invitation- each one came with a set of directions. 

Dan had received his invitation that morning, slipped under his door. When he stepped outside to see who could have left it, there was no one. He looked down at his invitation excitedly. _Finally!_ He was the last of his friends to be invited, and the thought for sure he never would be. He’d been listening to his friends rave about the club for months, about free love and the incredible club kids and drag queens that performed there every weekend. They’d been especially enthusiastic about a queen named Luna, who was apparently the most memorizing performer there. He’d sat, stewing in envy, wondering why no one had invited him yet. But all that had changed in a day.

After about twenty minutes of following the tunnels, Dan came to an ornate doorway. Two tall, burly men stood on either side of it, arms folded. This place was seriously guarded. He held out his invitation timidly, worried they’d take one look at him and turn him away. Instead, they nodded, handing him back his invitation and opening the doors.

The Underground was even more amazing than his friends had described it. There were flashing rainbow lights being streamed across a crowded dance floor, and a live DJ playing music. There was a bar at the far end of the room, and bean bag chairs where people were sitting, drinking, and watching the dance floor. Dan found familiar faces in his friend Jane and her girlfriend Theo and made his way over.

“You’re here!” Jane squealed, jumping up and hugging him.

“I am,” he laughed hugging back.

“Took you long enough,” Theo joked, patting the seat next to her. Dan sat down, and Jane plopped herself in Theo’s lap. Theo rolled her eyes fondly, but didn’t move her.

The trio watched people dance the way you only could in a place like this, where inhibitions seemed to cease to exist. Dan was watching a couple, wondering if they were actually allowed to be _that_ close, when someone walked over.

“Took me a while, but I got drinks!” the stranger announced, holding up three glasses triumphantly. He was tall, at least as tall as Dan was, and had the kind of pretty blue eyes cheesy country songs got written about.

“You’re literally our savior. Thanks Phil,” Jane said, taking a glass. So that was his name.

“No problem. Who’s your friend?” he wondered, taking notice of Dan the first time. Was it normal for strangers to maintain eye contact this long? Dan had no idea, but he wished he minded it more than he did.

“Oh! This is Dan, it’s his first night here,” Theo told him.

“Welcome, then. You chose the perfect night for your first time,” Phil said, far too nonchalantly for a sentence containing that amount of innuendo.

“He’s just saying that because Luna’s performing,” Jane explained, noting the confused look on Dan’s face.

“You’re a fan of Luna too then?” he asked, turning to Pihl.

“You could say that,” he replied, then nodded towards the bar, “Wanna come get a drink?”

“Anything to get me out of third wheeling these two,” Dan agreed standing up. 

“Hey!” Theo protested, but she was already turning Jane around in her lap. Dan rolled his eyes fondly and got up to follow Phil to the bar. Theo and Jane deserved time to themselves, and this was one of the few places they got to be completely themselves.

“How long have you known Jane and Theo?” Dan asked once they’d sat down and ordered their drinks.

“A few years now. Theo and I went to school together- I helped her start a petition for gender inclusive housing on campus,” Phil explained.

“I remember that! That was right when her and Jane just met, too. She was literally all Jane talked about for months,” Dan replied, laughing at the memory of how enamored his friend had been. Conversation between the two of them flowed easily after that, moving from mutual interests, to multiverse theory, to aliens.

“So you don’t believe in ghosts but you believe in aliens?” Phil asked incredulously.  

“If ghosts were real, we would have proof by now. Besides, the universe is huge, there’s no way there’s nothing else out there,” Dan argued.

“I agree with you, I just can’t believe that’s the _only_ thing you believe in.”

“I believe in lots of things. With proof.” Phil laughed and shook his head.

“No faith,” he said, looking down at his phone and jumping up, “I’ve gotta go.”

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you,” Dan apologized quickly.

“No need to apologize. This has been the highlight of my night. We’ll talk later?” Phil offered, already backing away. Dan just nodded, more confused than ever. He watched Phil for a minute longer than he probably should have before going to find his friends.

“Hey! You two looked pretty chummy over there,” Jane teased when she saw him.

“You think? I mean, we talked. A lot. About everything. But then he just ran off. I don’t know…” he trailed off unsurely.

“The show’s about to start!” Theo exclaimed.

“What does that have to do wi-?” Dan started to ask, but Jane and Theo were already scrambling up excitedly. He sighed and followed them to the stage. Apparently he just wasn’t meant to get clear answers tonight.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and otherwise, are you ready to have a good time?” A voice boomed over the loud speakers. The crowd cheered, and the energy of the club was transformed. The lights dimmed, and Dan could feel the anticipation radiating from everyone around them.

A gorgeous drag queen appeared on stage, smiling at the audience warmly. She was wearing a red sequined dress with matching stilettos and a shoulder length Marilyn Monroe style wig that had been dyed black. 

“For the few of you who don’t know, I’m Luna, and it’s my job to entertain you tonight. How does that sound?” she asked. From the responding cheer, the audience must have loved the sound of that.

The music started, and Dan felt himself completely captivated. Luna embodied every song she performed, the music flowing through her effortlessly. He couldn’t look away, even if he wanted to. He really, really did not want to. During her last song, Luna walked into the audience, dancing with everyone. When she got to Dan, she winked mischievously before dancing away, and realization dawned on him. He’d only ever seen those eyes once before.

“Jane! Was that-?” he shouted over the music, but Jane just smirked and turned her attention back to the stage.

The audience was so excited, Luna ended up performing two more songs, before making a joke about not being able to stay in those heels any longer, and curtseying to deafening applause. 

“Told you she was amazing,” Theo said, as the audience dispersed, to either go back to dancing to get drinks.

“You did,” Dan agreed as they made their way back to the bean bag chairs they’d been sitting in earlier. They sat and talked for a while, but it was clear their energy was starting to fade. The pleasant buzz Dan had been feeling from the few drinks he’d had had worn off, leaving him fuzzy headed and drowsy. He was going to suggest sharing a cab, when Phil walked over, looking tired but pleased.

“Did you guys enjoy the show?” he asked grinning.

“I loved it- Luna’s a very talented performer,” Dan replied, searching Phil’s face for any trace of makeup. He found it in the little bit of glitter that was still there. He reached up to wipe it off and smiled. So he was right.

“Thank you,” Phil answered

“You guys are grossing us out. Go, dance!” Theo instructed, shoving them towards the dance floor.

“I’m, um, not much of a dancer,” Dan admitted shyly.

“Me either,” Phil replied shrugging, “But that’s okay.”

“There is very strong evidence to suggest otherwise,” Dan pointed out. Phil just laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“ _Luna_ is a dancer. And all of her dances are choreographed,” he explained.

“Didn’t look very choreographed when she was dancing with everyone,” Dan pointed out

“Jealous?”

“Maybe.” Silence fell between them then, the only sound being the music surrounding them. They swayed, arms around each other, and shared a smile. They were definitely off beat, and probably looked a little ridiculous, but all they really cared about was the person in front of them.

“I should go,” Dan finally said a few songs later. It was going on 3 AM, and he wanted to make sure Theo and Jane got home safe.

“Do you have to?” Phil asked, burying his face and his neck, and _oh._ That was not fair at all.

“You, could um… Come with me?” Dan said, not sure exactly what he was suggesting, but turning red all the same.

“Do you want me to?” Phil asked, searching his face for any sign of hesitation. Dan nodded quickly- he was completely sure about this, if a little nervous.

They shared a cab with Theo and Jane, who gave them a knowing look before getting out at their stop. The ride home is silent, anticipation thick in the air between them.

“Hey, you okay?” Phil asked once they were out of the cab.

“Yeah, of course. Nervous, I guess? But in a good way,” Dan attempted to explain.

“Good. Just so you know, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. All you have to do is tell me and we can just, I don’t know, sit on the couch and play video games. Okay?” Dan nodded, feeling instantly more at ease.

“Okay.”

And they did sit and play video games. But they also kept talking, learning more and more about each other. So by the time Dan asked Phil’s permission to kiss him, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. And so did every kiss, touch, and noise afterwards. And waking up together in the morning, not sure exactly where this would go, but both more than ready to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> -Drag queens use she/her pronouns while in drag, so that's why Luna is referred to that way  
> -This is loosely based off of club culture, which started in gay clubs in the 80s and 90s in New York- the documentary "Paris is Burning" is a good introduction to that if you're interested  
> -"Ladies, gentlemen, and otherwise" is a reference to the musical Kinky Boots, where a drag queen says, "Ladies, gentlemen, and those who have yet to make up your minds." I changed it to make it a little more inclusive, but let me know if it didn't work and there's a better word to use there  
> -Hope you enjoyed that, and thank you for reading- If you want, come say hi on tumblr @obsessive-mess


End file.
